


By the way, I love you

by nebulousubscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Famous, Alternate Universe - YouTube, Everyone Is Gay, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Mild Language, Multi, Mutual Pining, PSS are a band, Pining, Pretty Setter Squad, Slow Burn, Social Media, YouTube, i mean probably, lots of Oikawa in glasses, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulousubscript/pseuds/nebulousubscript
Summary: Hey I just wanted to see the Pretty Setter Squad as a band because I live for famous AU'sAKATooru and Tobio won't stop arguingKenma has too many catsKeiji attracts owlsand Koushi is tired of this shit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just two quick disclaimers:  
> \- I'm British, so if you live in America some words might be spelt a little differently  
> \- In this fic, Kenma calls Kuroo 'Kuro' (just one o) not really weird becuase it's canon but it might be a bit confusing?  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> EDIT: Just corrected a place near the end where I called Tooru 'Oikawa' - as they're in a band together I think they'd all be familiar enough to call each other by their first names...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer: I'm British, so if you're from America some words might be spelt a little differently.  
> I really love Famous AUs so I wrote this instead of doing my homework oops  
> Also, I know Kuroo has two 'o's, but because Kenma canonly calls him Kuro, that's how I'm going to spell it when it's Kenma talking about him. Sorry if that's a little confusing haha

**\- 01/01/2017, 00:00, _Twitter_ -**

**PSS Official** _@PSSOfficial:_

Happy New Year! Best wishes from all of us! xoxo  **[IMG_0242]**

-

 **Akaashi Keiji** _@keijiseyelashes:_

omg bless ♡

 **YAMAYAMA** _@kagayyama:_

that was totally Suga who tweeted if I'm wrong I'll eat my hat

 **Currently Dying** _@PSSplz:_

mY oVaRiES

 **Queer Cracker** _@PSSLING:_

so pure,,, I'm

 **Oikawaaaa** _@oikawaislife:_

can we appreciate Oikawa in this tho _**#perfection**_

* * *

 

It had been a challenge to fit all five of them peacefully into the same frame, yet Koushi had managed to take a photo of them all smiling at the camera (after several less-successful attempts), surrounded by festive decor, to post on Twitter for their fans. As usual, both Tooru and Keiji looked flawless, Kenma and Tobio mildly embarrassed and Koushi in the middle, smiling (hopefully something that could be seen as gentle, rather than strained). Of course, the hassle was undoubtedly worth it - the response from their fans made Koushi smile, as he knew that something that had taken him a relatively small amount of time (and a significantly larger amount of effort) had made the day of perhaps thousands of people worldwide. He looked up from his phone after favouriting a couple of replies, and observed the other four members of their internationally-recognised band.

The five of them sat in a hotel room, half-watching a film on the TV whilst simultaneously partaking in other activities as well: Kageyama was hunched over his phone, tapping away with an earbud in one of his ears - likely writing more music; Kenma was sprawled in an unnatural position across one of the three sofas, playing Pokémon alongside Tooru (who kept shouting in frustration whenever he lost a match, which was most if not all of the time); Keiji was reading something which was probably either a classic or something belonging to the Harry Potter series; and Koushi was... Well, he wasn't really doing anything now.

"Guys, I think I'm going to have a shower before turning in for the night," he said, yawning slightly behind his hand. There were several grunts of acknowledgement, but only Keiji put down his book (which was, in fact, from Harry Potter) to look at him as he talked. He looked at the fancy clock on the wall, delicate eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Wow, I didn't realise it was this late. I think I'll probably have one after you too." 

"Okay. I'll come in and make sure the others start to get ready for bed after I'm finished."

"Sounds good," the other turned back to his book, settling into a cushion and clearly ending the conversation. Koushi walked into his bedroom which he shared with Tooru and Tobio (he acted as the mediator, and slept in the bed in-between the two - it was mostly a habit, due to the frequency of their arguments which had gone down significantly as they both matured, yet they all figured it was better safe than sorry) and opened his light blue suitcase, taking out his pyjamas and the shampoo he'd packed, before heading into the bathroom. There were a couple of other bottles in the shower, some from the hotel and some that Tobio had brought in when he showered after they arrived (he had a tendency to sweat more than the average person, so after long journeys he always liked to be the first in the shower), which Koushi gently placed his next to before turning on the water, which instantly spread a comforting warmth over his body.

As he lathered the hotel soap onto his body, he thought about the band - they'd just traveled to Tokyo for a meeting with their management company - and Koushi highly suspected a chance for a tour might be presented. He also guessed most of his bandmates already suspected too (except for Tobio, who's mental prowess was unpredictable at the best of times, seemingly only stable on the subject of music), yet none of them had brought it up or talked about the possibility. Personally, he was all for the idea, and he'd discussed his situation long ago with his parents, who had told him as long as he followed his dreams and skyped them every other night, they would be fine with whatever he did ( _"Except drugs. Koushi don't get into drugs, it always ends so badly-" " **Mum!** "_).

Whilst positive that both Tobio and Tooru would agree to a tour, and relatively certain Keiji would too, Koushi was less sure about their quietest friend, who currently had both a long-term boyfriend and an ever-increasing collection of cats inhabiting his house. Koushi currently knew of five: Ringo, a small Japanese Bobtail who, to Kenma's exhasperation, liked to chew on cables; Pie, a chubby Scottish Fold with a somewhat larger than average fondness for food; Satoshi, an old, grumpy tabby cat that Kenma had owned since his early teens; Nyan, an affectionate Russian Blue and Saba, who spent most of his time lying around in patches of sun. Koushi heavily suspected that Kenma's boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou, had named the latter two, however, like Kenma, the bed-headed man seemed to have a natural affinity with the animals - and was probably willing to take care of them when Kenma was away on a tour.

As he was washing the floral-scented shampoo from his hair, Koushi became aware that he was frowning, and quickly wiped the expression from his face, Tooru's words echoing around his head: _"Kou-chan, if you frown you'll get wrinkles."_ He turned off the water and wrapped himself in a fluffy white hotel towel after squeezing the water from his hair, deciding to worry about the tour when (if) they were actually offered one. He dried himself off, folding the towel before slipping on his nightclothes: some soft galaxy-patterned shorts (that he'd probably borrowed from Tooru at some point and forgotten to give back) and an over-sized navy v-necked t-shirt. On the way back to the living room, he grabbed a pair of fuzzy socks from his suitcase - which he noted were the panda-patterned ones he'd got for Christmas - and put them on so that his feet wouldn't freeze from the cold floor.

"Shower's free, everyone!" He said loudly upon entering the living room again, in which no one appeared to be doing anything different to when he left. He caught Keiji's gaze, and they both suppressed a small snigger.

"Thank you Koushi," Keiji said, bookmarking his page before leaving in the direction of the bathroom.

"No problem, don't drown!" he joked, before turning back to the others, "You guys, it's almost one in the morning - we all need to go to sleep soon if we want to be conscious for the rest of New Year's."

A loud whine echoed around the room, "But Kou-chan! I haven't beaten Ken-chan once today and we've been at this for _hours_ and I think I could do it if we do a few more matches-"

"-You won't," Tobio interrupted, and Koushi noticed a small (but slightly proud) smirk spread itself across Kenma's lips.

" _Tobio-chan!_ So little faith! I swear I almost got him last time-"

Kenma shut his DS, plugging it into his charger on the wall, "I'm tired anyway Tooru. Can't we continue some other time?"

"But-"

"-Will you shower in the morning, Kenma?" Koushi interrupted again, mouthing a 'sorry' in Tooru's direction. Kenma grimaced; he'd never been much of a morning person (and neither had Koushi).

"No; I'm not getting up until I have to. I'll wait for Keiji," he turned to the other pair, both sat with their respective devices still turned on, and with slightly guilty expressions plastered upon their faces, "Are you two still going down to the gym in the morning tomorrow?"

"Ah, I am. Not sure if Tooru is coming with me though, we haven't talked about it yet."

Koushi sighed, "we should probably all go. We need to stay in shape and I don't know about the rest of you, but for the past week I haven't really done any proper exercise - I exchanged it for my my Mum's cooking."

There were several hums of agreement - they'd all spent the past couple of weeks with their families for Christmas, which Koushi had used to relax and get away from the fast-paced life of the music industry for a little while. He guessed the others had done the same.

Keiji walked in, lazily drying his hair with a towel, "I agree. Maybe we should all use the pool in the morning, as swimming stimulates more of the body at once than the treadmill, and it probably helps breath control too," he added as an afterthought, "I heard you guys in the other room," he explained quickly, seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces.

Kenma stood up, "I'm going to use the shower now-"

"-Wait, Kenma," Koushi said, furrowing his silver brows gently, "do any of you have a New Year's resolution? I think we should write a few of them down so we can help motivate fans to stick to theirs too."

Tooru raised an eyebrow, "That's a good idea. What's your resolution, Kou-chan?"

"Oh, I want to start learning a few more languages - I think French would be fun. What about you guys?" Koushi already spoke both Japanese and relatively fluent English, but he enjoyed connecting with people in other countries by speaking their language to them. It would be useful if they were to ever go on tour, too.

"That's cool. I haven't really thought about mine yet - I'll probably try and train one of my cats with Kuro to do a trick or something," Kenma paused, in thought, "probably Ringo. She's the most cooperative."

"I want to adopt an owl. They're not great to keep as pets but there's a charity you can donate money to so they can save wild ones in danger," Keiji said absentmindedly.

"Aw, Kei-chan, that's so cute," Tooru cooed.

"What's yours then?"

The man in question puffed his chest out slightly in pride, "I think we should make a YouTube channel."

"We already have a VEVO-"

"Shut up Tobio-chan. I mean one that we post stuff like Q&As and vlogs on."

"Tooru, could we do gaming videos on it too?"

"Well yes, but what's the point because we already know you'll win everything Ken-chan-"

"-I think gaming would be fun," Koushi interrupted, "don't you Keiji, Tobio?"

"Of course," Tobio readily agreed.

"But we'd have to come up with some sort of schedule," Keiji said, and upon seeing everyone's confused faces, elaborated, "someone would have to do the editing. From what I understand it takes a long time to make something look good, so we'd all need to have equal roles so that it's fair on everyone," everyone nodded. "Tobio, you haven't said yours yet."

"Oh, uh-"

Tooru shot up, "is it embarrassing? Has Tobio-chan got a crush?"

"I'd very much like to meet a cow."

Silence hung in the air, before laughter filled the room.

Koushi himself tried to restrain his amusement, biting his lip and squeezing the arm of the sofa, "Why do you want to meet a cow, Tobio?" he asked, wanting to see where this was going.

"Because I've never met one before. I like milk and want to see where it comes from," he pursed his lips in irritation, "Tooru _stop_ filming me. This is a serious matter."

Tooru's chortles indicated that he disagreed, but he put down his phone, after undoubtedly uploading it to this Snapchat story.

"Tooru, if we all went to a farm we could vlog it for the YouTube channel."

"Oh my gosh Keiji, you're a genius! I can picture it now," Tooru cleared his throat dramatically, "Tobio-chan meets cow: is it love at first sight or-"

A scarlet Tobio shoved a hand over Tooru's mouth, "We're not calling the video that," he looked at the other four who remained in hysterics with disapproval, "I'm going to bed. I'll probably wake up before any of you too, so I'll wake you all up if you're not awake by 9."

He excited the room, and after calming down a little, Koushi asked, "You don't think that was a little mean, Tooru?"

Tooru shook his head, "It's probably subconscious, but whenever Tobio-chan's in a room where everyone is laughing except himself, he always feels like everyone is laughing at him, even though most of the time that isn't the case."

"But this time is  _was_ the case-"

" _Friendly_ laughing, Ken-chan. Friendly laughing doesn't _count_."

Kenma sighed, yawning slightly, "I'm going to have a shower. See you in the morning."

"Night Kenma," Koushi and Keiji chorused, Tooru chiming a, "Night Ken-chan, don't text Tetsu-chan for too long, okay?" in the background.

"Shut up," came the yelled response from the corridor.

"I think I'm probably going to go to sleep as well," said Keiji, "If you want, I can write up our resolutions at some point tomorrow morning so we can post a photo online?"

The remaining pair nodded; Keiji had the best handwriting (but Koushi could proudly say he came in at a close second). Koushi stood up, dragging Tooru up with him, "we'll be going to bed now too. Night Keiji, see you tomorrow."

Koushi gave him a look, saying _'Please make sure Kenma actually does stop texting Kuroo-san at a reasonable time.'_ Keiji smiled and nodded, closing the door to his room as Koushi and Tooru turned into theirs.

"Night Tooru," Koushi said, climbing into his bed and relishing in the soft covers.

"Night Kou-chan."

* * *

 

**\- 01/01/2017, 01:23, _Kenma's Phone_ -**

**Kuro <3:** lmao Oikawa's story is wild tonight

 **Me:** Tobio always comes out with the weirdest stuff

 **Kuro <3:** tru

 **:** btw Pie was bullying me today

 **:** he scratched me :(

 **Me:** I've told you not to go near him when he's eating

 **Kuro <3:** hIS FOOT WAS IN THE WATER BOWL!!

 **:** stg Kenma he started it

 **Me:** ...

 **Kuro <3:** honestly I came here to have a good time but I'm feeling so attacked rn

 **:** so mean

 **:** why am I even with you

 **Me:** Because you love me

 **Kuro <3:** unfortunately

 **Me:** ... and you're a dork

 **Kuro <3:** !!!

 **:** such a bully Kenma

 **:** you're worse than Satoshi that time when he couldn't get in because the catflap froze shut

 **Me:** D:

 **Kuro <3:** okay that was harsh

 **:** love you  <333333

 **Me:** Keiji's telling me to sleep

 **:** Night Kuro, love you too  <3 xx

 **Kuro <3:** <3 xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up! I noticed after writing this how both of the Haikyuu!! fics I'm working on include treadmills... lol (it counts as mental sport, okay)

**\- 01/01/2017, 02:57, _Tumblr_  -**

 

 **PSSmyselflaughing** : omg KAgs on Oikawa's story tonight like if you agree

_42 notes_

    - **OiKagaywa** : he's so pUre,,,, I can't what a cinnamon roll my skin is clear my crops are flourishing and my grades are up

        - **PSSmyselflaughing** : what a nErd

-

 **KagsKagsKagsKags** : 

    **Friend:** what's your new year's resolution

    **Me:** I want to meet a cow

    **Friend:**

**Me:**

**Friend:** what

    **Me:** what

_2,037 notes_

* * *

 

Frowning, Tobio scrolled through his Twitter account and tried his best to ignore the large amount of fans who had bombarded him with tweets regarding Tooru's Snapchat story a few hours previous. _In all honesty_ , he thought, _I regret saying anything now_. Clearly, they all thought it was stupid and childish and Tobio should have just made up some waffle about how he wanted to connect more with his fans or something. He sighed, taking his phone off charge and getting out of bed, before quickly and quietly making it, as Koushi and Tooru were still asleep (Keiji and Kenma too, most likely).

He had always been a morning person, unlike the rest of his bandmates (although, Tooru wasn't really that bad), so pretty much every morning he went running. When he was at home, he just jogged around the neighbourhood, but when he was in hotels with the band, he generally used the gym inside the hotel, as he didn't want to be recognised (not that he ever had been whilst on a jog, just that he didn't particularly want someone to run into him whilst he was working out). Deciding to start off the new year right, and guessing that he wouldn't get much  _actual_ exercise whilst swimming with everyone else, he grabbed some workout clothes (he had got some really nice, good quality ones from his parents for Christmas) and got changed in the bathroom - unfortunately he'd learnt from experience that one should  _never_ get changed in front of Tooru unless they also wanted half-naked photos posted on his Snapchat story.

Folding his clothes neatly and placing them gently on top of his bed, he smiled devilishly at the sleeping Tooru. _Payback time_ , he thought, taking out his phone and opening Snapchat. After making sure his phone was on silent (he didn't want any camera noises to wake Tooru up - he was a notoriously light sleeper), he snapped a picture of Tooru and uploaded it to his story. Tobio didn't have nearly as many followers on Snapchat as Tooru, mostly because he barely put anything on his story (though, of course, he had made sure to wish the fans a Happy New Year), however he was quietly confident that the photo would circulate around the fandom at a relatively high speed.

He walked out of their hotel apartment, locked the door behind him and got into a (fortunately) vacant elevator. He pressed the button labelled ' **GYM** ' perhaps a little harder than necessary - but it wasn't as if he could help it; he was pumped up. As the elevator descended, he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet and typed something which to post on Twitter.

The gym was nice, he observed as he walked in unashamedly playing his own songs through his headphones. There were large windows, so the room was probably really well-lit in the summer, and it gave those on the treadmills a nice view whilst running. There were only a couple of other people in the gym, all quietly concentrating on their workouts and not acknowledging Tobio with anything more than a nod (which he returned) when he walked in. He took one of the treadmills on the end, making sure that he wasn't next to anyone. He wasn't being rude, but he didn't want to seem weird by picking a treadmill next to somebody when there were others free.

He turned on the machine to a medium speed after he stretched, and started to jog gently whilst staring out the window. It was still quite dark because it was early in the morning in winter, but the sky was acting as a canvas to a navy blue wash, fading slowly into the vibrant orange that lined the horizon. Tobio wasn't an artist, but if he was, he would've liked to paint the sunrise, he often thought. He definitely preferred it to sunsets, which was perhaps as a result of his fear of the dark as a child, and the reason he was so eager to wake up early in the mornings.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of copper, and he looked at the small man setting up near the treadmill next to him. _'But there are other treadmills free, why did he go on that one?'_ he thought, confused, before - _'oh shit, maybe he's a fan and he recognised me.'_ His contemplation however, was cut short when the man in question looked up at him and smiled merrily, saying something that was most likely a greeting, before returning to his stretches (which immediately disproved Tobio's fan theory).

He was... cute. Tobio scowled and bit the inside of his cheek, adjusting his treadmill's speed slightly now that he was warmed-up. The sun had risen more now, he noticed - most of the sky was now a pleasant orange-red colour, which wasn't particularly unlike...

He looked at the man next to him.

He looked back at the sky.

Then back at the man, whose orange hair seemed to match the colour of the sky's almost exactly. The fluffy hair hid strands of what looked like gold and copper, which gleamed almost enchantingly in the sunlight. It looked so soft... absentmindedly, Tobio wondered what it would feel like if he touched it. Oh, he was looking at him. He had shiny brown eyes that looked like the inside of a meat bun once Tobio had bitten into it. He liked meat buns.

A hand waved in front of his face, and Tobio focused on the short man, who was gesticulating wildly and was saying something with a slightly intimidating (but more flustered) expression written upon his features. He took out his headphones:

"-are you looking at? You wanna fight?"

"Uh, no," he said, still a bit confused, "but why would you fight me? I'd win, obviously."

Apparently this upset the red-head; "what, because I'm short? Just because I'm not freakishly tall like you doesn't mean I can't beat you in a fight!"

"Dumbass, you're the one who's freakishly short," Tobio said - he wasn't freakishly tall. Only about 20cm taller than average: that wasn't freakishly tall. _'Tooru is probably freakishly tall'_ , he thought bitterly.

"What? I'm not short, I'm average height!"

"Um, excuse me-"

"You're at least 5cm shorter than average."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are-"

"Excuse me!" said a loud voice, and the two, who had abandoned their respective treadmills a while ago, turned to look at the blonde man with an unimpressed expression written upon his face.

"I'm going to have to ask both of you to leave, you're disrupting the other customers."

"Sorry," they said, leaving the now-silent gym and glaring at each other. Once they were outside, the shorter man hissed,

"That was totally your fault. Why were you even staring at me anyway?"

"Was not. You were the one who started shouting and got us kicked out."

"But you were being really rude and judgemental!"

"Shut up, Dumbass, I'm sorry," he said, quickly turning around and getting in the elevator.

 _'Shit, that went so badly,'_ he thought, staring in the mirror at the violent crimson blush that painted his cheeks. At least the other guy hadn't seen. At least he wasn't a fan, and he wasn't ever going to see him again.

"I hope Tooru is awake," he muttered to himelf, sliding the key card through the slot and walked through the door. Sure enough, a melodic voice sang:

"Oh, Tobio-chan! I wasn't expecting you back this early! The shower's free, and you should probably use it so you don't stink up the whole place with the smell of _complete and utter asshole, I can't believe you posted that photo_ -"

"-Ah, okay."

The face of a concerned Tooru popped around the door, frying-pan in hand. He raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly: "Oh Tobio-chan. What did you do now?"

"Nothing!" he felt himself flush, and he knew Tooru believed him just as much as he believed himself.

Tooru, turned the oven off and put the pan on the counter, "Tobio-chan, come and sit down on the couch with your Senpai."

Tobio sighed exhasperatedly, deciding that it was perhaps better not to argue, and sat opposite Tooru on the sofas.

"What did he look like?" Tooru asked knowingly.

"Wha- erm, who?"

"Tobio-chan, don't lie to me. I know you become completely socially incompetent in front of guys you find hot," he paused, "not that you aren't anyway."

"Thanks."

"No problem. But seriously, what happened?"

"I erm, I may have gotten into an argument and may now be banned from using the gym." Truthfully, Tobio had no idea if the angry man had meant that he was banned forever, or he could come back later, but it was better safe than sorry.

"Ah. So no swimming then?"  
"Not like any of them is going to get up before 12."

"True."

There was a pause.

"So this guy was _hot_ then?"

"Shut up! I never said that!"  
"You never _denied_ it, either."

Tobio groaned loudly, "he wasn't unattractive, I mean-"

"Go on,"

"He had really pretty hair. I got distracted by it and he started shouting at me for staring at him. Then I called him short, because he was, but I don't think he really liked that too much-"

"Well, most people don't-"

"Yeah well it just slipped out-"

"What just slipped out?" A yawning Koushi entered the room, joining Tooru on the couch opposite Tobio, "what happened to Tobio?"

"He met a hot guy and got kicked out of the gym."

"I _never_ said he was-"

"Ah. So no swimming then?"

"Unfortunately not. Though, I doubt we would've ever got any swimming done in the first place."

"True."

"So, Tobio," Tooru smirked, "how pretty was his hair?"

"Tooru _please_ -"

"Tobio, it can really help to talk about this stuff with other people. And we're your friends, so we won't judge you. Besides, you're most likely never going to see this guy again, so it doesn't really matter."

"...okay."

"Oh he always listens to you Kou-chan,"

"Do you want to hear this, or not?" Tobio glared at Tooru, who immediately silenced.

"He- uh, it was like the sunrise-"

"Tobio-chan! So cute-"

"Shut up!"  
"Tobio, you're blushing!"

There was no point in stopping now, so instead of meeting their gazes, Tobio buried his head in his hands before continuing, "it had all these gold strands in, which the sun reflected off and it was really pretty. And he also had really shiny brown eyes that looked like the inside of a meat bun, but richer and more coppery..." he trailed off and groaned.

"Tobio, did you apologise to him afterwards?"

"Yeah, but-"

"As long as you apologised, that's fine. It's just a gym, it's not like you cut off his leg or anything."

"I guess. Thanks, Koushi."

* * *

 

 

**\- 01/01/2017, 06:21, _Twitter_  -**

  **Kageyama Tobio** _@KageyamaTobio_ :

Going to the gym whilst everyone else is asleep (check my Snapchat: KageyamaTobio) #happynewyear

-

 **PSS Appreciation**   _@PSSAppSq_ :

I've been blessed

 **Queer Cracker** _@PSSLING:_

For anyone who doesn't have snapchat or hasn't seen the tweet, here is a screenshot **[IMG_02187]**

**Sugarwara Koushi** _@sugarsugar.kou:_

wtf Oikawa looks better sleeping than I ever have in my entire life

 **Kuroo ┐(Wヮ￣)┌** _@TetsuKuroo:_

lmao Kageyama you savage

 **Bless KuroKen**   _@kur0ken:_

CAN WE ALL APPRECIATE THAT KUROO REPLIED OMG

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Again, I'm not sure of the exact date (and I need to update another fic) but Chapter 3 should be up in around two weeks (or less!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! I was really busy and had an unfortunate case of writer's block :( - however, I am feeling fine now!  
> Thank you for 1000 reads!!

**\- 01/01/2017, 09:37, _Twitter_ -**

**PSS Official** _@PSSOfficial_ :

Thought we could inspire you guys (and have more incentive to complete our own) with our new years' resolutions! **[IMG_0891]**

 

-

 **Akaashi Keiji** _@AkaashiKeiji:_

Sorry about Tooru spoiling Tobio's to all of his snapchat following...

 **Probably Crying** _@kenyounot:_

suddenly I have motivation to come up with something omg

 **Queer Cracker** _@PSSLING:_

Suga is casually just going to learn another language,,, this man I'm shOok

 **Tooru ✿** _@kingoikawa:_

 ** _@AkaashiKeiji_** fuck you Kei-chan I do what I want ( ✌︎'∀')✌︎

 **YAMAYAMA** _@kagayyama:_

why is Oikawa like this

* * *

 

Keiji exchanged a look with Kenma - of course, it was a pain that Tobio had been banned from the gym - but the socially-awkward man seemed genuinely sorry, and it wasn't as if any of them had desperately _wanted_ to go swimming. He shrugged, "that's okay. We can just do something else today."

"I didn't really want to go swimming anyway," Kenma stated (which didn't really surprise any of them), "why don't we film a video for YouTube? That was one of your resolutions anyway, right Tooru?"

"Well yeah, but what would we film?"

"We could do some covers-"

"-But that would be too predictable," they all sighed.

"We should watch some YouTubers to get some ideas," Koishi voiced, "Kenma, doesn't Kuroo have a YouTube channel?"

"Yeah. He has a lot of friends in the community too, so he does a lot of collab videos. We should watch them for ideas."

And so they managed to fit all five of them onto a sofa that was probably only designed to hold 2, all eyes on Kenma's laptop (because it was the biggest). Keiji watched as Kenma typed ' ** _TetsuKuroo_** ' into the search bar (the motion was swift, and looked as if he barely had to even think about it - Kenma undoubtedly did this a lot, Keiji reasoned), and clicked on his channel. Among some of his popular uploads were titles like: " ** _My Boyfriend is Famous?_** ", " _ **Don't put spoons in the microwave**_ " and " _ **How to be Good at Volleyball (WITH SCIENCE)**_ ".

Keiji saw that they had all been watched recently, and apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed this.

"Aw, Ken-chan, you really miss him when you're away!"

"Shut up," Kenma pouted unconvincingly, and clicked on a playlist named " _ **Collabs**_ ". "A lot of them are with this one guy called Bokuto. I've met him a few times; he's really funny," he went on to explain, and clicked on a video called " _ **The BROfriend Tag (w/BROkuto)**_ "

"Bokuto Koutarou?" Tobio asked, seemingly curious.

Kenma nodded, "Why, do you know him?"

Tobio shook his head, "No, I've just seen his name on Twitter before."

"He's a little odd, but he's nice. The video's starting."

* * *

**Transcription extract by: bokutrash**

_The video starts, showing both Bokuto and Kuroo sitting on Kuroo's bed, singing (off-key) along to "We are Number One", bopping their heads in unison. Kuroo's opening sequence plays._

_K: So Bokuto is back on popular request-_

_B: Hey hey hey! waves to the camera)_

_K: -and we thought we'd do a special Q and A for you guys today._

_B: We're going to do the (s_ _norts)_ _Bro-friend tag!_

_They both start laughing, and the video cuts to a new take._

_K: Okay, quick disclaimer in case you didn't get the title - Bokuto and I are not actually dating._

_B: Kuroo's too in love with his boyfriend to ever give me a second glance-_

_K: Bro, that is not true. If Kenma and I weren't soulmates, (winks at the camera) I'd be all over you._

_B: Bro._

_K Bro._

_The video cuts again, and this time they both look a little more serious._

_K: Okay, we're going to start the questions now. (looks at his phone) Where did we first meet?_

_B: (gasps) Good one._

_They scratch their chins, and Bokuto seems to be stroking an imaginary beard._

_B: I mean, like first meeting, or first proper meeting? Because before we actually started talking to each other we'd totally met at cons and stuff before._

_K: Good point. Because technically, we met like years ago. But it was more like an introduction than an actual meeting._

_B: Yeah! So we actually became friends and stuff after our first collab-_

_K: Which was thanks to you guys by the way._

_B: (nods enthusiastically) - so it was like 3 years ago? 4 years ago?_

_K: Bro, I think it was 5 years ago._

_B: (shouting) What! Bro, we're so old!_

_K: Yeah but we still look damn good._

_They smirk at each other, and then make finger guns at the camera, as some 'sexy' music plays._

* * *

 

"Oh my God, Tetsu-chan's a massive nerd!" Tooru laughs.

"Says you," Koushi teases, receiving a small, indignant huff in return.

Keiji meanwhile, was still smiling gently at the other man on the screen, "Bokuto-san is very amusing."

"You should see him and Kuro together. They're awful."

Judging by the video they just watched, Keiji didn't find that at all hard to believe. Sometimes he wondered how Kenma was dating someone so _loud_ , being so quiet himself. _I guess that's love_ , he thought.

"I think the answering question idea is good," Tobio said.

"Well it would be easy. And interesting for the fans, I guess."

"Alright," Tooru slapped his hands together, an excited expression upon his face, "I can work with this. Ken-chan, pass me the laptop."

"What should our channel name be? PSSOfficial?" Keiji asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah - it would be easiest to recognise," Tooru said whilst furiously tapping the keyboard, "somebody put something on Twitter." 

Keiji blinked, "wait, are we doing this now?"

Tooru shrugged, "why not?"

He turned to Kenma, "are we dressed in appropriate clothes?"

They were all dressed in various colours of skinny jeans and hoodies - Tooru's had a giant NASA logo on the front. It wasn't too informal, but their attire certainly wasn't smart either.

"For the kind of channel we're going to make, casual dress is fine," Kenma said, "we're just showing the fans that we're normal people too."

"I've drafted the tweet," Koushi's melodic voice chimed from the other side of the couch, "does anyone want to read it through?"

"I'm sure it's fine."

"It could have anything on there... for example, it could say that Tooru has a secret alien conspiracy account on tumblr-"

The rest of the sentence was muffled by Tooru's hand, which was grabbing violently at the phone in Koushi's grip.

Keiji found himself laughing quietly at their antics.

"Kou-chan, I swear I am going to tickle you-"

Koushi screamed, bright red, "no Tooru don't tickle me, that's bullying!"

Keiji decided to intervene, "pass me the phone - I'll post the tweet."

* * *

 

**\- 01/01/2017, 11:47, Twitter -**

**PSS Official** _@PSSOfficial_ :

Any questions you've always wanted to ask us? Reply to help us prepare for a surprise coming up soon! _**#askPSS**_

-

 **Akaashi Keiji** _@keijiseyelashes_ :

renact one of Kenma's text conversations with Kuroo **_#askPSS_**

 **Queer Cracker** _@PSSLING_ :

Who is the most likely to go to jail? ** _#askPSS_**

 **Kuroo ┐(Wヮ￣)┌** _@TetsuKuroo_ :

kenma do you love meeee **_#askPSS_**

 **Sugarwara Koushi** _@sugarsugar.kou:_

can Kags please do his best cow impression okay thank **_#askPSS_ **

**YAMAYAMA** _@kagayyama **:**_

Can you all do an impression of someone else in the group? _**#askPSS**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter - was going to write more but I thought if i went on to describe the video it would be too long... so next chapter, folks ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update regularly, but I'm not completely sure when the next chapter will be out - should be sometime within the next two weeks :)


End file.
